


old young love.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Her hair was grey now, a few wrinkles on her face, but to Anakin, Padmé was still the beautiful, vibrant woman he’d fallen in love with in his twenties.or:  for Anakin, the love he shares with Padmé will always be as strong as it was when they were young.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	old young love.

**Author's Note:**

> day 61, drabble 61.
> 
> Prompt 061 - young love.

Her hair was grey now, a few wrinkles on her face, but to Anakin, Padmé was still the beautiful, vibrant woman he’d fallen in love with in his twenties. He never looked at her without remembering those halcyon days of youth, of a time before the twins, of a time before their beloved grandson. Going out to clubs and dancing the night away, staying up all night talking despite having work the next day, dinners and movies and museums, falling deeply in love. They might have grown older, but for Anakin, they were still experiencing young love and always would.


End file.
